Raped by the devil with the bushy eyebrows
by SleaterKinney
Summary: First of all, the original name for this was Take me away. My friend thought this name was funny. Songfic based on the song to where the skies are blue by deadlock. AH. Will Alice ever save Bella from Edward? It has a happy ending ;D. the name says alot.


**Alice/Bella **

**  
All Human**

**Songfic based on the song to where the skies are blue by Deadlock **

**My love goes to deadlock (L) the band that has everything, it is a melodic death metal band... but they have an angel in their band... oh god... I'm in love with Sabine Weniger. This song is so beautiful. I don't care if shes 27! Or whatever!**

**This song has no guitars in it, no death growls. Just a piano and Sabine Weniger.**

**Anyways moving on. **

**~Crystal**

**YEAH SARAH DEADLOCK 24/7 FTFW I AGREE, but just know, I won't ever leave your side when you have Deadlock on your mp3 at school... let this be your warning. I shall not beseech anymore of you.**

**The name was made up by Sarah =D she thought it was funny ._.  
**

**if the text is it italics and is like ------------------------------------ - under there means its a vision. Bah (bad at explaining things)**

**-BellaPOV-**

_Sun goes down once again  
__While I sit here and feel the tears  
__Running down my cheeks._

I walked over to my bed sitting on the edge of it. I knew he was coming, he came here every night, my boyfriend Edward. His name brought tears to my face. I had came to Forks and immediately fallen in love with him. I was so happy he returned my feelings and the kisses we shared were amazing. But then I met his sister, and found out what true love felt like. I was in love with my boyfriends sister. I told him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's wrong Bella?" my loving boyfriend asked me as he sat on my bed, he knew something was wrong, he always did. But to be on love with his sister, I didn't think he would understand._

"_Edward, you know I love you…" I whispered "But…" I said looking away from his eyes "I love her Edward, I love Alice" I said still afraid to look up at him._

_He was deadly quiet for a moment before struggling to say "Does… she know?"_

_I shook my head and sighed, "Edward it's, it's… over" I said quietly._

_That's when I found out he wasn't as loving as he seemed "No Bella, it isn't" He growled grabbing me and throwing me onto my back…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I shouldn't have, but I thought he had a right to know. Now every night he would come in my room and assault me, both physically and sexually. My dad was always drunk and fast asleep when he came. I already dosed myself with painkillers so I wouldn't feel it as much. He made me wear scarves to hide the bruises on my neck and I chose to wear long sweaters and shirts to hide the self inflicted cuts on my arm. I sighed closing my eyes and laying back down on the bed pretending to sleep.

_no I am, not afraid of the dark  
__but the darker it gets, the more I realize  
__that there is no one to depend on  
__no one to believe in_

I gave up on Alice ever helping me, each time he came, each night, I lost more and more hope it would end; he would be done with me. I told my father but he told me to get out of his sight and nearly kicked me out for telling him his good friend Carlisle's son was raping and abusing me. I even showed him the bruises but he told me to 'fucking get out of my sight you whore'

I was never alone with Alice, I saw her looking at me with worry filled eyes whenever I was allowed to see her with Edward . But still she never approached me, asked me if everything was alright... not the she had a choice with Edward always watching over us.

_And so I wait to die here all alone  
__like the daylight dies while it is fading away  
__because nobody knows for sure  
__that the sun will burn through that cold night once more  
__through the cold night once more  
_…_to where the skies are blue…_

Then I felt his body on mine sending jolts of fear through my body. I closed my eyelids tighter as he ripped my clothes off and began putting himself in me. "Does this make you wet Bella?" he teased, "getting taken advantage of?" He laughed forcing himself in me deeper, "I know you think of me" he grunted going into me harder and harder. No that wasn't true, I thought of Alice coming in and killing him, saving me.

"I think of Alice!" I screamed suddenly having an outburst but immediately shut my mouth, Knowing what it would result in.

His fist came down on my face, "You do not think of that whore while I'm fucking you, you liar, you fucking liar" he said thrusting into me with each word from his mouth, striking me with his fists. I grunted each time he did until he was done or at least I thought he was done. His fist made contact with my jaw again and again; then left.

_So I pray for someone  
__to come and make my life seem like it's still worth living it  
__So I pray for you to come_

_(to push me out from that darkness  
__and take me to that place where the skies are always blue....  
__nothing destroys me more than the thought of loosing this feeling  
__nothing completes me more like you do)  
__  
And so I wait to die here all alone_

I laid there my face bloody. I needed someone, anyone to save me. "Dad" I called out as loud as I could manage there was quite a big chance he wouldn't come. I knew he wouldn't. I wanted her, I needed her to come. I needed her lips on mine one again, to be in that beauties arms having her hold me and keep me safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I poked Alice behind the school as we waited for Edward to join us. I poked her again watching in amusement as the petite human looked away and crossed her arms. I leaned over and bit her shoulder giggling before head butting her neck. _

"_Bella, look at me" Alice said in a warning voice. I poked her and looked her way. "Yes you annoyed little pixie?"_

"_If you do that one more time I will get you back" She threatened. I just grinned and poked the tip of her nose. She looked at me questionably before grabbing my shoulders and pressing me up against the wall. "Oh... shit" I blurted out, "I'm sor-" Alice pressed her warm lips upon mine causing me to forget whatever I was going to say. Oh wow. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around here kissing back running my tongue along her lips, my legs threatening to betray me and collapse._

_Then she pulled away and I saw Edward just coming around the comer and happiness that had just overwhelmed me died.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Alice..." I whispered. Edward wouldn't be home already. My eyes shot open and i rolled onto the ground crawling over to my drawer frantically getting my mobile out and dialling her number. Yes she answered!

"Alice... Alice!.. help me" I almost yelled.

"Bella, is that you? You sound bad, what's wrong?" a worried voice answered.

"Edward... he, hurt me... Alice.. I need you please, I'm bleeding. I need you... I need you"

There was a short pause at the other end of the call, then a growl "I'll be right there Bella, I'm so sorry" she hung up and I was too exhausted to move anymore so I just laid on the floor waiting for my rescuer.

_but still the hardest things to say  
__are the words that mean the most  
__So come on angel, say that you  
__love me and nothing in this  
__world will ever scare me again.  
__Take me to where the skies are always blue... always blue…_

"Oh god Bella! What did that pig do to you?" I heard Alice call out. I smiled forcing myself to turn to look at her. She rushed over to me crouching down. "Bella, you-you, I will kill him" She growled. "Alice... I..." I struggled to say, smiling and talking hurt alot.

"I know Bella, and I love you too, so very much" She smiled but then her smile turned into a frown "I, have to get you out of here, can you walk?" She asked placing her hand on my leg. I didn't know, I tried with her help I made it up. I wrapped my arm around her should as she held onto me and walked me downstairs out the door. It was Edward standing metres from Alice and I. I whimpered and closed my eyes starting to cry again. There was a gunshot I jumped opening my eyes wide to see Alice holding a gun and Edward dropping onto his knees. She shot again and this time he collapsed onto his face.

"Alice, take me away. I want to leave this place with you." she helped me over to her Porsche and gently helped me into the passenger's seat before getting in and speeding off towards phoenix.

**Oh god... I just found out mouthwash is effing hot.... (this being said by a girl who eats chilli sauce and chillies as if they were chips =D) ._. damn mouth wash burnt my tongue! **

**Review, should I change the style I write? Or any suggestions yeah review.**

**~Crystal. The weirdo.**


End file.
